1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns fencing systems and fence materials such as are typically employed in connection with domestic properties and light industrial properties for purposes of protection and for ornamental enhancement. More particularly this invention relates generally to a pre-manufactured fence system which will accept many different compositions to fill the interior “field area” of the fence. More specifically, the pre-manufactured fence system of the present invention utilizes extruded components that both perform for their recommended functions as well as establish pre-determined dimensioning and locations of the accompanying parts and pieces of the complete fence system while eliminating virtually all needs for any visual mechanical attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most fence systems being installed at the present time employ simple structural members that are held in assembly by any of a number of suitable fasteners. Wood fencing typically employs wood posts that are maintained in place by concrete. Support members can be fixed to the wood posts by means of screws, bolts, nails or any other suitable type of fasteners. Transverse structural members for picket support have end portions that are positioned by the support members, the end portions being secured both to the posts and to the support members by nails, screws, bolts or any other suitable type of fasteners. Picket members, typically composed of wood or polymer material are fixed by nails or screws to the transverse or horizontal structural members. In many cases metal vertical posts are substituted for the wood fence posts, but in general the fence components and installation procedure are much the same. In time the wood components, including posts, horizontal structural picket support members and wood pickets will be deteriorated by weather and the fence structure will be in need of replacement. Wood fence systems of this nature are also quite susceptible to damage by wind load.
More recently, pre-manufactured fence systems have been developed for use particular in the residential environment, but also in the commercial environment. These pre-manufactured fence systems are much like conventional wood fence systems, except that the fence components are composed of a polymer material. The various components of the pre-manufactured fence systems are assembled in conventional manner via the use of common fasteners such as screws and bolts. When the fence system is completed the fasteners are typically quite visible. Moreover, in the event electrical wiring is employed in conjunction with the fence system, such as for fence supported lighting or for fence gate operation, it must be located externally of the components of the fence or buried in the ground along the fence line. In this case, and to satisfy electrical codes, the wiring must be protected by electrical conduit or it is subject to damage by exposure to the environment. And when electrical conduit of this nature is employed the result is often a fence of unsightly appearance.